


Stamina

by NightimeBehavior



Series: Out Of This World [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightimeBehavior/pseuds/NightimeBehavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had never been so exhausted first thing in the morning ever before and she had never met somebody with the stamina of Lexa who had the ability to just keep going and going and going which is kind of how Clarke ended up so tired but she's so not complaining.</p>
<p>Out Of This World - A series of one-shot G!P stories set in an Alternate Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

Clarke groaned as she peeled open her eyes to the glaring light seeping through the cracks between her bedroom blinds. She blinked furiously against the onslaught of light and raised a hand to block it from her sleep deprived eyes.

Clarke smiled at that a little because, yes, she was sleep deprived and while the reason behind being so sleep deprived was an amazing one that most people could only dream off, Clarke was actually quite exhausted and still surprised by how much stamina the woman, curled up behind her, clutching onto her for dear life had. How much stamina her girlfriend had to keep going and going and going and going and going and - the point was made.

"Mmm, so bright."

Clarke's smile grew bigger as her girlfriend, Lexa, snuggled in deeper, hiding her own eyes in the back of her neck. She had known her girlfriend was fit and had by far known how skilled she was but last night had been something else, had been a testament to those. Surely, they had broken or set some Guiness Book record.

**Previous Night**

"Oh fuck, Lexa!" Clarke cried out as her third orgasm of the night hit her, washing over her body like a tsunami.

Clarke was euphoric at the feeling of her body shaking in relief as she rode her girlfriends hips and thick meat in desperation, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as the woman underneath her imitated the blonde's actions. She rolled her hips forward and moaned at the fulfilling sensation of her own orgasm. Her body felt on fire and it was as if she had lightning running through her veins and tripping through her nerves. She slowly drew to a stop and in her delirious state she felt Lexa's grip on her hips loosen a little and felt the woman flip the two of them over until the brown haired woman was on top and Clarke was on her back, legs bent at the knees and feet resting flat on the bed with Lexa settled firmly between them.

"I'm not done yet," Lexa informed her girlfriend.

Clarke felt Lexa return to pumping her hips forward, slowly and mewled at the feeling of Lexa sliding in and out of her, stretching her in a delicious way that the brown haired woman only could. She reached up and circled her arms around Lexa's neck bringing the woman down and into a kiss that had the blonde drawing her girlfriends bottom lip in between her own, nipping lightly on them as Lexa's tongue came skimming across her own bottom lip. She opened her mouth and granted her entrance and together they were in sync, a familiar dance of tongues and lips that would never grow old for either of them. A few moments of the kiss passed and it gradually grew more intense with each passing second and as Clarke's hands locked around each of her own wrists, her arms hanging loosely from Lexa's neck, she raised her legs and wrapped them around the woman above hers waist and stuttered out another, smaller orgasm when she felt Lexa slide deeply inside her, slowly and methodically.

It was absolute torture the way, Lexa paid the quite and slow attention to her, ensuring that she could feel every inch of the woman as she slipped inside of her, the head popping through wet lips and gliding every so achingly slowly, deeper inside of her until the woman above her's hips were joined to the blonde's.

"Oh my Go-" Clarke rasped tearing her lips away from Lexa's as her breath caught in her throat in response to her girlfriend's action, her own arms tightening around the woman's neck as her hips lifted to join the brown haired woman's above her.

Lexa grunted when she felt herself slide completely inside the other woman. She had never lived anything better then being inside of her girlfriend; feeling the woman stretch around her to accommodate her girth, listening to the low rumbles or high pitched sounds her girlfriend would make during, after and when she came and watching her girlfriends face during, after and when she hit that high. It was an erotic and absolutely stunning thing to behold and be apart of, to be the cause of.

Lexa drew her hips back before rapidly snapping them forward feeling herself sink even deeper inside the blonde and watching the woman's head shoot backwards, her lips parting in a breathy expulsion of air. She smirked feeling arms turn to fingers and nails as they dug deeply into her neck. She lent down and quickly settled on pressing biting and sucking kisses to the blonde's exposed throat, feeling the sharp breaths being taken underneath her lips and the tendons of the neck stretching before her.

"You feel so good," Lexa husked after a quick nip to Clarke's throat. "So hot and tight...and...smooth...you're taking me in...so...fucking...good."

The words reached Clarke's ears and the blonde groaned under them as she felt Lexa pull out until she was completely out, the head slipping out and away. She whimpered at the feeling of loss and tried to follow after with her own hips, sliding down the bed in a hopes to make contact with the woman's cock.

Lexa ensured that her cock was away from Clarke when she brought her lips to the blonde's ear, her breath washing warmly over flushed skin as her hands trailed upwards, over the girls stomach and sides, briefly running over perfect breasts before coming into contact with pale shoulders and running down and over goose-bumped arms.

Clarke shivered at the breath near her ear and once again a whimper escaped her when she felt the head of Lexa's cock press against her opening before withdrawing away to a distance she could not reach.

"What's wrong, Clarke?" Lexa asked, seductively with a pop of the _k_. She pressed her hips forward again and once more let the head of her member press against the blonde's opening before pulling back. She felt the twitches of muscle underneath her from the blondes desperation and smirked to herself as she watched the blonde's eyes squeeze even tighter, closed.

"Please," Clarke begged.

"Please, what?" Lexa pressed, as she slid inside the blonde at an agonizingly slow pace before pulling back and out, once again withdrawing to a distance.

Clarke whimpered again as she clenched around nothing but air.

"Please, what, Clarke?" Lexa pushed harder for an answer that she knew the blonde had on the tip of her tongue for her.

"Lexa..." Clarke almost cried and Lexa almost felt sorry for her at the desperation in her tone but she held fast.

Lexa kissed a path back up the blonde's neck and pressed a hand to a soft and round mound, squeezing it as she put her mouth back to Clarke's ears. "Tell me, Clarke. Tell me what you want."

"F-Fuck me, Lexa!" Clarke blurted out loudly, surprising not only herself but Lexa as well.

Lexa didn't wait another second after the sudden outburst and shot her hips forward, sliding quick and rough inside of the blonde and up to the hilt. She shuddered under the warmth and wet clench of muscles around her.

"Fuck!" Clarke screamed at the sudden penetration and orgasm around a returning thrust that came just as hard and fast as the previous one. "Lexa!"

Lexa heard and felt the blonde crumble around her and grunted to keep herself from coming with the blonde. She continued her relentless pounding, increasing the depths she reached with each forwards thrust of her hips that she made. She could hear the wet sound her cock sliding in and out of Clarke's pussy made and loved every bit of it.

"Oh my Go-fuck! Lexa!" Clarke came again and quickly found herself climbing that peak once again as Lexa continued her furious and unrelenting pace inside of her. "Harder!"

Lexa grinned and ensured the thrusts that followed the blonde's words were in fact harder and more ruthless. She lent forward and placed a rough kiss to the blonde's lips quickly before pulling back a little to give herself leverage enough to deliver the hard thrusts. She grunted a little after each one and felt her muscles object to the harsh rhythm she had set upon Clarke's instructions. "You like it harder, don't you?" She grunted again.

Clarke moaned but didn't object to the words her girlfriend had spoken.

Lexa lent down once again as she shot her hips forward and this time it grew in strength and gave the woman the beautiful sight of her girlfriend's bountiful breasts bouncing at each thrust. "You love it when..." she groaned as another rough thrust brushed Clarke's nipples against her own. Swallowing, she continued "...love it...when...I fuck you this...hard. Love it when..." she thrust again and felt Clarke arch her back and felt the woman's nails leaving marks in trails down her back that would surely turn to red welts the next day. "Fuck, Clarke!"

Clarke could only draw her bottom lip into her mouth and bite down on it as she clutched at the woman above hers back and dragged her nails down the smooth skin and over the tight muscles as she was fucked into the mattress. She came again but held in any scream, feeling her teeth break the skin of her bottom lip.

"You love me, pounding...into you...don-fuc-don't you?"

Clarke scratched her nails once again down her girlfriends back feeling another orgasm erupt inside her, slightly smaller but definitely adding to a bigger one that she was on the brink of having. "Fuck, Le-Lex-xa! You're so fucking, good." Clarke encouraged as she continued feeling the cock bury itself inside of her, piercing into her like a bullet. Her girlfriend giving it to her as hard as she had plead for. "I'm going to cum again...you be-better c-cum with m-me. I n-need you t-to cum with m-me." Clarke wasn't lying either, she loved the feeling of being fucked but if Lexa didn't stop, she may actually die from having one to many orgasms and in such a rapid succession.

Lexa felt the flutter of walls around her cock and made to pull out, intending to switch her cock to fingers so that she could make the blonde cum but ensure she would not do so inside of her. She was stopped by the pair of legs around her waist which tightened to a death grip, holding her in place as the blonde's back arched once again and blue eyes were rolled back into her head. "Clar-" Lexa attempted to warn but could barely speak as of the moment.

"Fuc-cum in me," Clarke ordered her and pulled her as tight inside herself as possible as she came to her high herself.

Lexa hips ground to a stop, she stiffened and she felt Clarke's legs tense and she knew it was in case she pulled out but she couldn't, wouldn't have been able to. "Clarke," she choked out feeling herself relax and her member twitch inside of warm, wet, clenching walls as it released, shooting deep inside of her blonde girlfriend.

"Oh, fuck, Lexa!" Clarke screamed as her body convulsed, another orgasm hitting her. The hardest of the night as she felt Lexa shoot her cum deep within her and felt herself being filled by the liquid. She raked her nails one last time down her girlfriends back and rolled out her orgasm with the brown woman above her. A few moments passed with Lexa still spurting cum inside of her and Clarke still coming down from her high as she continued with locking her legs tight around the woman. "Hol-fuck...that was so good, Lexa. So fucking, good."

Lexa mumbled back an incoherent response from her place buried within her girlfriends shoulder. She had stilled and was just letting herself finish of inside Clarke. She had no words for any of what had just happened, for one she had never lasted so long and she had never cum so intensely in her entire life. She felt completely empty and completely relaxed.

Clarke smiled lightly and ran her nails and fingers lightly through Lexa's hair, relaxed and comfortable even with a semi-hard and thick member buried inside of her. This lasted for a few minutes and Clarke had never felt so satisfied but at the first shift of Lexa's hips and the sudden feeling of a thick shaft hardening inside of her, she knew her night wasn't over. Not yet and while she felt she could possibly pass out from the intensity of the night and while she was incredibly surprised at her girlfriend's stamina, there was no way she was going to stop Lexa from giving and receiving release if the brown haired woman wanted to continue. No way in hell.

"I'm still not done, Clarke." The _k_ was popped again from Lexa's lips and of her hips went again, Clarke's nail remarking the trail down sweaty skin as she lost herself to the feeling of Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second of three series, not including my prompts series. There is On The Ground series which is set in the Canon World **NOT CANON TIMELINE**. Then there is Out Of This World which is set in an Alternate Universe and then there is one more which I will have up on Tuesday next week or before then which will be titled Coursing Through Veins series and will be **MY** version of the Omegaverse. All these are one-shots only and I have done it this way so that people can easily locate what they prefer.


End file.
